Single-layered and multilayered ducts are sometimes used in a variety of applications. For example, multilayered ducts are sometimes used in aircraft or other vehicles to provide passageways for various fluids such as air, fuel, or the like. Providing duct fittings for mating two or more duct portions together, supporting the ducts, and/or for sealing a termination of the duct at a termination point can pose various problems.
In particular, because the multiple layers of a multilayered duct may need to be isolated from other atmospheres, providing a fitting that allows passage of fluids through the fitting often requires specifically-tailored duct fittings. Because the duct fittings may be attached to support surfaces, the duct fittings, in addition to having fluid passageways formed therein, can include support or attachment mechanisms. These support or attachment mechanisms may need to be located in a specific orientation with respect to a support surface. Meanwhile, the duct fittings may be welded to the ducts to seal the ducts and to provide the fluid passageways described herein.
If the duct is not welded or otherwise attached or connected to the duct fitting in an appropriate orientation, the duct fitting and/or the duct may be scrapped or require rework before the duct fitting can be secured to the support surface. Similarly, because the duct fitting may need to be precisely located with respect to the fluid passageways and/or attachment mechanisms, bulky and/or expensive tooling may be required or desired to allow precise placement of the duct fitting with respect to the ducts.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.